Un Corazón Frágil
by angylopez
Summary: Tenma sufre por los problemas a su alrededor, por su inseguridad, por descubrir que Tsurugi sin que se diera cuenta fue secuestrado, por perder a su mejor amigo, por tener un corazón tan frágil que puede ser lastimado por las constantes mentiras a su alrededor. Ubicado en Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy. Eventos del capitulo 36. -AngyLopez.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Lo que está en cursiva es la narración desde el punto de vista de un personaje ―Tenma―, además de ser palabras resaladas. Y si hay _cursiva_ y las palabras no están en cursiva es porque son palabras resaltadas como lo que alguna vez dijeron unas personas o algo así.

Y lo que está en rayas ― es porque es como... palabras clave que aclaran un poco más la situación.

Lo que está en comillas "" Son frases dichas o que quiero resaltar. Frases, preguntas, etc.

* * *

¿Es posible conectarse con alguien? ¿Conocerlo perfectamente? ¿Sentir que es parte de tu vida? ¿Reconocerlo sin importar las circunstancias? Seguramente si esa persona que tanto aprecias es algo_ ―bastante― _reservada, callada y casi impredecible pues lo más lógico es que no sepas muy bien de él. Pero… ¿Si eres y presumes para ti mismo ser su _mejor amigo? _Ciertamente sabrás a la perfección su estado de ánimo o si actúa diferente. Sin embargo hay situaciones que impiden estar pendiente de los demás y te encuentras ahogado entre los problemas a tu alrededor tanto que olvidas por completo concentrarte en observar más a tus _amigos_.

_¿Qué se supone que hice mal? He de ser el capitán más estúpido… no logró ni siquiera reconocer a mi mejor amigo. Toda mi vida he sido un despistado total no obstante jamás a estas alturas como me encuentro ahora. Enterrado entre mis propias angustias olvidándome de los demás, preocupando por mí mismo sin mirar el dolor que invade también a mis compañeros… ¿Cuándo Tsurugi dejó de ser él mismo? ¿A qué hora se fue? ¿Desde cuándo fui capaz de ignorar las evidencias? ¿Por qué fui tan ciego? ¿Cómo seré un gran capitán si no puedo si quiera lograr controlar mis lágrimas? Lo más tonto de todo esto es que a pesar de que me ha pasado ya una vez, baje la guardia y de nuevo me encuentro triste. Las palabras de aliento de los demás son de ayuda, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes. Puedo disimular por un rato mi depresión y aunque sus palabras sean tan sinceras, mi corazón y mi mente no son sinceros conmigo. _

"Tenma, es el fantástico capitán de Earth Eleven_" ―_no tan cierto― _No me considero fantástico, suelo ignorar muchas cosas, porque mi corazón siempre va a dirigir mi mente a pesar de que suelo tener algo de dudas. Sin embargo, siento que quise ignorar la realidad ―_verdad―_. _

"Verdad, es el conocimiento de lo que es o de lo que ha pasado realmente". _Entonces todos fuimos engañados, nadie se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi había sido secuestrado. Por lo menos eso era lo que yo suponía. Tanto Konoha como Sakura ya tenían sus dudas. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Acaso no soy tan buen amigo como debería ser? ¿Seré tan tonto? Incluso __unos instantes después me entero que Shindou-san ya sabía algo. _

"¿Por qué?" _Me he repetido tanto esa pregunta que le he perdido el sentido, ni ganas de encontrarle una respuesta. Y aunque si quiera lograra hallar una respuesta es simple lo que pasa._

"Jamás seré un gran capitán" ―mala autoestima― _Suelo compararme con otros capitanes y no llegó a nada bueno. ¿Por qué me eligieron como capitán? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Tsurugi? ¿Por qué siempre destrozan mi confianza? ¿Por qué otorgo mi amistad sin pensar ni fijarme en los detalles? ¿Por qué no soy más como mi entrenador Endou? ¿Por qué jamás me doy cuenta de lo evidente? ¿Por qué mi corazón es tan frágil?_

_Y sin importar lo que fuera a ocurrir intente sentirme mejor. Me motive. Supe que lo mejor era asumir las cosas, dar lo mejor de mí antes de jugar uno de los partidos más importantes. _

_Ya estando en frente del equipo, los vi tan motivados a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de lo ocurrido con el entrenador porque además de lo de mi "mejor amigo", el entrenador también salió con su dosis de confesión dando a entender que no haría nada más que hacer lo que siempre hace ―_observar―.

_Todos íbamos tan decididos al campo, con el pensamiento de una sola cosa ―_victoria― _por supuesto que lo tendríamos, no nos rendiríamos tan fácil, daríamos lo mejor de nosotros. Como el equipo que somos estábamos muy unidos. _

_Caminando hacia nuestro destino… lo vi a él ―_mi mejor amigo― _me deje ofuscar por mi felicidad, que solté unas lágrimas. No cabía en mi misma alegría, y no dude en salir corriendo a donde se encontraba Tsurugi. Pensé tantas cosas e igualmente las sentí ―_alivio, felicidad, tranquilidad, esperanza―.

_Pero… al llegar cerca de donde se encontraba se quitó la capa que traía puesta y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. _

_Mi mejor amigo, Tsurugi Kyousuke, uno de los mejores delanteros con los que he jugado, el chico reservado, callado y maduro, se había convertido en el capitán del equipo contrario. _

_Y entonces mi corazón tanto como mi mente dejaron ver su fragilidad y me sentí tan confundido que me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y por dentro me derrumbe, pero trate que por fuera no se viera. _

_Antes de jugar ese partido me enfrentaría de nuevo a Tsurugi. Entonces otra pregunta surgió en mi mente _―Angustia―.

_¿Seré capaz de soportar esto? _

―Un corazón frágil―

* * *

Notas de la autora (?):

Bueno, tengo más de no sé cuántos fanfics pendientes que por alguna extraña razón… me doy por hacer está viñeta ―intermedio entre one-shot y drabble―. Y es que tengo un motivo. Mi corazón casi se derrumba al ver a Tenma llorar por su amigo D= No lo pude soportar… Y quise hacer un fanfic sobre eso. Espero que les haya gustado (?) Porque está empapado de tristeza.

Todo lo que narró Tenma no es mi opinión es una recolección de lo que he escuchado de otras personas y eso. Yo no pienso eso de Tenma D: Pero supongo que se sintió algo así.

Y no es Yaoi. Es Friendship o sea de Amistad sólo quiero aclarar xD.

Gracias por leer C:

¿Reviews?


End file.
